The War Begins, Darkness Rises Again!
by UNMC-Leader
Summary: Old enemies return, and a brand new threat is soon to arise.


"Launch prep complete, Shadow-Rider ready for launch" Radia said, as the Catapult came down.

"Be careful Radia, the antibodies are stronger now, they don't die after 1246 seconds anymore now" Holland said, warning Radia.

"I know, that's what makes this fun! Heh, alright, NIRVASH TYPE SHDW-RDR LAUNCH!" The Shadow-Rider launched out of the GekkoState Ship and it went into its Mech form.

The Nirvash Type SHDW-RDR looked liked the TypeZero and TheEnd combined into one, it had the eyes of TheEnd but the abilities of the TypeZero, the paintjob was Radia's choice of black with red stripes that came to a point on its arms, legs and head. It had the speed of the TypeZero, but it also had some abilities of its own, it had stealth and 2 swords on its back that, when Radia needs them to, can shroud the Shadow-Rider in a thick cloud of darkness, that no one can see into, only out of, like a 1 way window.

The Shadow-Rider pulled the swords out of the sword pack on its back and hovered, facing the thousands of antibodies.

"Finally, I get to test out my new toy, let's go Shadow-Rider"

There was one more ability that the mech possessed, Radia called it the Seventh Swell Beam, or the SSB, for short, he calls it this because the beam acts like the Seventh Swell Effect, but more concentrated and more deadly.

"SEVENTH SWELL BEAM!" The Shadow-Rider's chest opened and a bright purple beam of light shot out from the cannon, it only took seconds and the antibodies were gone.

"Good job Radia, their gone…wait…what the…"

Radia sensed the same thing Holland was worried about. _Shadow-Star.._ "Holland, get out of here," Radia said as he set the Shadow-Rider to auto-land on the Gekko.

"Right…" Holland said as Radia bailed out and began to seemingly stand on air. His mech docked on the Gekko.

Radia made shoes that allow him to walk on the trapar.

"Hello, Shadow-Star" Radia said as he drew his Blood Skal Blades and Shadow-Star drew his Ku-chiina'u blades, they are black steeled blades that are light, allowing for a faster attack and more movement.

"Hello, Dark-Angel Coralian, are you prepared to die?" Shadow-Star said as he grinned.

"Are you ready to face the fact that your ego just got you killed, Azo?"

The Azo are beings from a different universe, one that the Limit of Questions already destroyed, they look like Coralians, but they are violent.

"Ha, you think you killed Shadow-Scythe and Dark-Star? Think again!" Shadow-Star said.

Shadow-Star had been practicing in a type of black magic, the type that allowed him to bring the dead back..

"What…no…but I…"

"Thought you killed us?" Dark-Star said, smiling as he looks upon the one who killed him. "This time, you will die!" He began to attack but Shadow-Star stopped him.

"No brother, let's have some fun, you know, kill a few thousand people, destroy a few cities, and test out the new toys I made for you" Shadow-Star said and they disappeared before Radia could react.

_What…how…how are they back…wait…new toys…_

Unknown location

"Wow brother, I had no idea you were so talented in black-smithing and black magic" Dark-Star claimed, holding his Uzukachi blade, it was a 2 handed blade that had the ability to destroy an entire city in one swing, Shadow-Scythe has the Kasa-achii Black Blades, a blade that curved inward and that does the same thing the Shadow-Rider's blades do, Shadow-Star based the Black Blades off of the mechs blades.

"I've been studying black magic, I've also done some research on how to defeat the Coralians, though, we won't do it, Dewy Novak of the United Federation will do it for us, he already has a plan using another weapon. As long as the Coralians don't interfere with his plan, everything should work out for us." Shadow-Star said, examining his own blades.

"I can't wait to have fun with this! How 'bout we go to separate cities and slaughter everyone we see." Dark-Star said, planning it all out in his head. "Yes, yes, let's get a move on, there are people to kill, cities to destroy" With that, they all disappeared at once.

The GekkoState

"What! They're back!? How?!" Holland exclaimed, both confused and angry.

"I don't know, Shadow-Star is a master in Black Magic…he may have used a spell or conjured them…but that doesn't matter…the fact that he made swords for them, swords that we have no idea what they do, that matters at the moment…" Radia said, just then his thoughts were interrupted by the TV.

_**We have breaking news, a being resembling that of a humanoid Coralian has appeared over the city of Cielo del Ciudades and is now attacking the already crippled city. What's this? **_Live footage starts showing, the camera zoomed in on Dark-Star, with a huge black blade in his hands. With one single swing, Dark-Star destroys the entire city, killing everyone in it.

"NO!" Eureka screamed as she fell to her knees in tears.

"Holy…that's…impossible…" Renton said, shocked that a sword could do so much damage.

Radia said nothing, just stood there, terrified for the first time in his life, Dark-Star has a weapon that no one should ever possess, the Uzu Kachii blade, one of the 4 most powerful blades in the universe, theres the Ku-Chiina'u blade, the Kasa-Achii Black Blade and the Bloodskal Blade. The Uzu Kachii, obviously being the most powerful.

Holland shut the T.V off as Renton tried to calm Eureka down.

Radia finally regained his mentality.

"What do we do…he can destroy entire cities…there's no wa-" Renton got cut off by Raida.

"We fight. We fight until we die! This is OUR home, OUR planet, AND I'M NOT GOING TO LET THE AZO DESTROY IT!" Radia's eyes started to glow a bright red.

"Radia, your insane! You saw how powerful he is!"

"His sword is what gives him power Holland. His sword is one of four."

"Radia…please…I lost you once…I don't want to lose you again…" Eureka said whipping the tears out of her eyes "plus…what about Anomone and Koyome, your daughter…if you die…what will they do…"

Radia took the BloodSkal blades out of the sword pack, "If I die, then let it be known that I died fighting for this planet." The blades started glowing. "I am a warrior, warriors fight for their home, for their family. They fight until they die or of no use in battle anymore…that is the warriors code…and I live by it." He proclaimed proudly. "We start with Shadow –Scythe, the BloodSkal Blades have an ability that allows it to absorb the other swords power when the wielder is killed, he should be easy to kill."

"Alright Radia, let's do it, Gekko Crew, get ready for take off!"

BellForest High School

"HA HA HA HA! LOOK AT THE TERROR ON ALL OF YOUR FACES! GO AHEAD TRY TO RUN! I'LL JUST KILL YOU SLOWLY AND PAINFU-" Shadow-Scythe was cut off by a loud CRASH of Radia landing behind him.

"Shadow-Scythe, you have come back from the dead, I have to congratulate your brother on doing what no one else could, or should do, but I have to say, it will be very unfortunate when he finds that there will be nothing for him to bring back after I'm done." Radia told Shadow-Scythe, as he had his blades out horizontally extended from his body.

Shadow-Scythe drew his blades and turned to face his new opponent. "I was wandering when you'd show up, Coralian. I was getting lonely, HA HA HA!"

"Well your about to be DEAD!" Radia shouted as he attacked Shadow-Scythe.

"Such brave words for someone who's weaker than the starving" Shadow-Scythe blocked his attack by putting his dual blades up. That's when he noticed that there was only one blade that Radia had. "What? Where the ot-" Shadow-Scythe turned around and saw the other blade speeding towards him at sound speed. "FUCK!" he dodged out of the way as Radia just stood there and waited, then when the blade passed right between his fingers of his empty left hand he closed it, gripping the 400 pound sword and using the velocity of the sword to swing and attack Shadow-Scythe.

The Azo's left sword broke on contact. He dropped both swords, as did Radia.

The two began to fight, matching each others attacks. Shadow-Scythe then pulled a dirty move, he took the broken blade and shoved it into Radia's right shoulder, making Radia yell at the sudden pain.

"GAH!"

"Ha ha ha, never trust your enemy to play fair Raida."

"Who said I did?" Radia grabbed the his BloodSkal blades and shoved the sword into his stomach. "BLOODSKAL BLAST!" Radia shouted and a huge burst of deadly energy erupted from Shadow-Scythes mid-region, ripping him to pieces.

After the fight was over, the Bloodskal blades and the Kasa-Achii Black Blades started glowing, then a beam of darkness slithered and curved its way from the Black Blades to the Bloodskal Blades, and slowly the Black Blades started to disappear.

"Now" Radia began when the Black Blades disappeared, he sheathed his newly powered swords, "The Black Blades powers are now in the Bloodskal Blades. He unfurled his wings and flew back to the Gekko Ship.

Back at the Gekko

Radia landed and went to his room. _One down, two more to go Radia, which will you choose, insanity and power, or darkness and control?_

A voice that sounded demonic filled his head, it's almost time to choose, every Dark Angel Coralian goes through a stage in their life, a stage of choice, at some point in their life they have to choose to go insane with power, or choose to let darkness consume their souls to have control over their actions. Radias' father, who was also a Dark Angel Coralian, chose insanity, and thus, lost control over his actions and Dark-Star killed him.

Radias thoughts were interrupted when Eureka knocked on his door.

"Come in."

Eureka came in and hugged him.

"The time is nearing…soon I will have to choose between insanity and darkness…as all Dark Angels have. As our father has…but he chose insanity…and he…damn it Eureka…I don't know what to do…" Radia exclaimed.

Eureka sighed "Brother…father didn't die because he chose insanity…he died because he chose a path that was already there…but you have a chance to make up for his mistake…Radia…" the young female Coralian looked at her brother, "you have to choose your own path…but you have to do it yourself…it's the only way you're going to be able to defeat Dark-Star…"

"You're right sis…but…right now…we have to worry about Shadow-Star…" Radia said looking into his sisters eyes. "How's Anemone and Koyome?"

"Their great, Anemone's still worried about you though, she knows your safe but…still…she wants to be here with you…"

"well…tell her she's gonna get her wish…I'm not gonna risk her and Koyome getting hurt…or worse…Dark-Star knows who she is…and he knows she, beside you, is my weakness…" and with that, Eureka nodded and left.

A few days later

The Gekko was docked at the Belforest airport and Anemone was loading her personal belongings, along with Koyome's onto the Gekko.

"Sorry for not talking to you sooner baby, there's been a lot of Anti-Body attacks lately…and…uh…there's something I have to tell you…" Radia pulled Anemone away to talk to her. "he's back…Anemone…Dark-Star is back..."

"No…no no no no..!"Anemone started having flashbacks of the horrible things he did to her…Radia hugged her tightly.

"It'll be ok…he's not going to harm you…"

"Radia!" Renton yelled "We found Dark-Star! C'mon! we can finish this man, once and for all!"

Radia looked at him, "Right…come on Anemone"

Later that day

"Alright…I'm ready…" Radia said.

Radia had on a black hooded jacket with his sword pack.

The catapult opened and Radia jumped out. His wings unfurled and he sped at sound speed towards the city that Dark-Star was terrorizing. "Radia, be careful out there…" Anemone told him through the communicator in his ear.

"Don't worry, I…" Radia started, but was cut off by a giant beam of light hitting him, driving him into the surface of the Scub coral below, he landed on the Scub Coral Control Cluster.

"Hahaha, so, that's what Shadow-Star was talking about" Dark-Star said, grinning, "now…back to the fun HAHAHAHA"

Scub Coral Control Cluster

_Radia, finally, we meet, I am the Scub Coral Control Cluster...I know you have a lot of questions, but there is little time. Dewy Novak is about to attack again…to prevent the limit of questions from occurring, I need to pass my power onto you, making YOU the scub coral control cluster…prepare yourself Dark Angel…the only way to absorb my power is to absorb the energy of the next blast…_

Radia got up and looked around. "What…the…"

_Quickly! Ready you self!_

Radia took a sturdy stance and raised his hands into the air. He could see the next attack being prepared.

The blast launched from the station and hurtled towards the 2 beings. Finally the blast made contact after what seemed like hours.

"GAAAAAAAAAH" Radia cried out in pain as the enormous amount of power and energy flowed through him, he then passed out as the control cluster crumbled with him on it. Radia's unconscious body began to rise into the air. His body went into the same possession as last time and a GIANT Kute class Coralian appeared above him, then hundreds of thousands of Kute class Coralians appeared and energy began being transferred into the giant Kute and then into Radia. Seconds later the transfer was complete and Radia woke up and saw Dark-Star.

"Son of a bitch…" Dark-Star said, meeting eyes with Radia.

Radia unfurled his wings and seemingly disappeared and reappeared slamming Dark-Star into the wall of a building "DARK-STAR, THIS IS YOUR FINAL WARNING, GET OFF THIS PLANET OR I WILL KILL YOU, AND THIS TIME, THERE WILL BE NO COMING BACK!"

"N…never…!" Dark-Star blasted Radia and started attacking him. Attack after attack Radia was getting weaker and weaker, when Radia was vulnerable Dark-Star stabbed Radia 3 times in the stomach.

"GAAH!" Radia cried out, his newly found bravado lost.

"Hahaha, wheres your strength now Dark Angel?" Dark-Star laughed at his weakened opponent.

_Renton…Eureka…Holland…Talho…Anemone…these…people are the ones I love…these people…are my family…but…am I strong enough to protect them…_

"You expect to protect this planet, you can't even protect yourself…I bet you're not even strong enough to protect your family! HA!"

"Yes…" Radia got up and stared at Dark-Star "I…" he took a sturdy stance. "AM!" He yelled as a golden beam shot up into the air making his swords and eyes pure gold and a gold aura appeared as the beam dissipated.

The Gekko

"The Dark Angel's powers come from his aura…the stronger the aura the better the attacks…but should the aura ever become visible…it will reveal the path he has chosen…red as the insane…black as the darkness…but this…this aura…what is this…" Eureka said, looking at the live feed of her brother.

The city

"What is this…I have fought dark and insane angels…but…you…your none of those…what are you…what path have you chosen…" Dark-Star exclaimed, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU!" Dark-Star launched a blast at Radia. Radia deflected it with no trouble at all, as if he had just swatted an annoying bug.

"I have chosen neither Darkness or Insanity…I have chosen to carve my own path…a path that only I can follow…I have chosen the path of the gods…ironic name…isn't it? No being can surpass a god, even if they tried." Radia said, still looking at his opponent.

"Haha, suure, nice trick, now, time for you to die" Dark-Star said as he drew his giant sword and charged him, he then swung it and hit Radias neck, but all that could be heard is a loud CLANG of the sword. The sword had made contact with Radia's aura, but it hadn't penetrated it. "no…impossible…you…you should be dead…" his sword cracked and broke, then the power was absorbed into Radias swords.

"You fool…you call yourself a god, but a god has infinite strength, you…you have nothing..." Radia said, as Dark-Star reared back to punch him, as his fist flew towards Radia, he put his hand up and caught his attack, crushing his enemies hand and bringing him closer. "Remember when you killed father, then beat my mom to death? Well, paybacks a bitch" Radia reared back and punched Dark-Star in the face, making his face go into the ground, causing it to crack, "bitch" Radia said, smiling "Dark-Star, I warned you, I gave you your chance to leave this planet, but now, YOU DIE" Radia said, but as he went to walk towards Dark-Star, Shadow-Star stepped between them.

"In order to kill my brother, you're going to have to kill me fi-" Shadow-Star was cut off by Radia forcing one of his blades into his sternum. Dark-Star watched as his brother fell on the ground.

"He was useless anyways, I was going to kill him myself." Dark-Star said, "You know Radia, you and I are alike in many ways."  
"WE ARE NOTHING ALIKE AZO! YOU ARE A RUTHLESS, HEARTLESS MURDERER THAT CARES ABOUT NO ONE BUT YOURSELF! HELL YOU WOULD KILL YOUR OWN BROTHER JUST TO ENSURE THAT YOU WOULD BE RULER!" Radia shouted at the Azo at the top of his lungs. "I AM TIRED OF YOU! YOU KILLED MY FAMILY, MY MOM, MY DAD, AND MY BROTHER! AND NOW," Radia threw his swords, ensuring a fair fight, "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Radia then charged Darks-Star. Radia passed Dark-Star, taking his head in his right hand and slammed it into the ground, still holding onto his face he threw him into a nearby building, causing it to crumble. "I'M GOING TO MAKE SURE NOTHING IS LEFT OF YOU AZO, EVEN IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!" Radia then wrapped his arms around Dark-Stars waist and disappeared only to reappear high above the Earth's surface, Radia and Dark-Star were soon hurtling toward the surface at mach 6 speed, with their feet in the air and their heads facing down, "GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH" Radia yelled as they made impact, creating a HUGE creator in the middle of the giant city. Radia flew up and as the dust settled he saw a huge ball of energy hurtling towards him, he would have dodged but it was already too late, the sphere had hit him.

"NOOO!" Eureka screamed as she saw the ball engulf Radia and turn into a cloud of thick black smoke and fire.

"YOU CAN'T KILL ME THAT EASILY AZO, YOU SHOULD KNOW THIS BY NOW!" Radia came out of the cloud and grabbed his swords. "I'VE HAD ENOUGH PLAYING AROUND DAMN IT!" Radia said running at his opponent, "DIE DAMN YOU!" He shouted as he shoved one sword through Dark-Stars head and the other through his stomach, "BURN IN HELL MOTHER FUCKER!" Radia said before ripping Dark-Star apart and passing out due to the extreme strain he had just put on his body.

3 Months Later

Radia finally woke up, his eyes searching for any signs of Dark-Star, his memory came flooding back as he realized that he had killed the Azo. "Radia, your finally awake!" Anemone said, wrapping her arms around the Dark Angel Coralians neck.

"Gah…easy their baby…I'm still sore as hell…how long?"

"3 months…we were so worried…"

"Did I miss anything?"

"No, other than Eureka getting pregnant again, but other than that, no."

"She's pregnant? Well, at least that was all that I missed…god…DAMN I'm sore…"  
"I would imagine so, you strained your body big time…"

Radia propped himself up on his pillow and kissed his pink haired wife, who then slapped him. "…ow…"

"Don't you EVER scare me like that again Radia…the doctor said it would be a miracle if you ever woke up again…"

"Well, I'm awake now…aren't I?"

"Yes…now please…stop…stop with the fighting…"

"Anemone…asking me to stop that…is like asking me to let you die…I can't do it…if the world needs to be saved…I'll save it…"

"I know…but…be more careful…I don't want to lose you…like I did Dominic…Dark-Star killed him…as part of 'brain-washing' me…."

Radia hugged her and kissed her forehead. "Don't worry my sweet love…I won't die…and I will be careful…"

"Thank you…"

Radia smiled and kissed her again.

End of Part 1.


End file.
